


Zuko and His No Good Very Stressful Identity Fraud

by finnamin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), me: the king of headcanoning these boys as trans no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnamin/pseuds/finnamin
Summary: Some days, things just don’t work out so well. Sometimes, you have a day that includes being chased by your father’s army, punching a man so hard that you break a finger, and having to come clean to your crush about a past you’ve been trying your best to run away from.———A short comic done for the Zukka 18+ Chaos Server’s exchange! The prompt was:Iroh was not present for Zuko's Agni Kai! AU. The gaang meet a scarred teen with unresolved feelings about the Fire Nation and Honor who's been half-adopted by the Kiyoshi warriors. Pursued by Zhao and several old men trying very hard to get Zuko to sit down for a game of Pai Sho, the Gaang travel to the North Pole. Once the presence of the Avatar and his companion-trying-really-hard-to-go-by-Lee are confirmed, Ozai's heir is charged with bringing home both the Avatar and the Traitor. Exeunt, pursued by Azula.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	Zuko and His No Good Very Stressful Identity Fraud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaoNazo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoNazo/gifts).



> Y’all, this was so so so much fun to work on. NaoNazo gave me a prompt that absolutely grabbed hold of me, and... am I already halfway plotting out an actual fic to write for it as well? Perhaps... I just cannot get enough of this concept, and I hope my mini comic did it justice at least a little!

  



End file.
